


Kryptonite

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cold, Cold Weather, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Snow, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil





	Kryptonite

》Well I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind  
I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time  


Er erinnert sich an einen fiebrigen Nebel. Schnee, keine Kälte. Den Hirsch. Dr. Hannibal Lecter. Garrett Jacob Hobbs.  
Er weiß nicht, warum er hier ist, wo er ist. Alana. Alana ist in Gefahr. Darum ist er hier.  
Er empfindet nichts.

Das nächste, was er wieder weiß, ist, dass er in einem Krankenhaus liegt.  
Und aus der Zeit gefallen ist.  
Er ist wieder an dem Strand, wo sie den Totempfahl aus Leichen gefunden haben. Blinzelt. Liegt im Sand. Das Gefühl der winzigen Körner auf seiner Haut viel realer als vieles, was er in letzter Zeit gefühlt hat. Blinzelt. Das Wasser leckt an seinen nackten Zehen. Er sieht in den Himmel und erkennt die Farbe nicht. Es riecht nicht mach Meer, die Erinnerung ist da in seinem Kopf, aber weit wg. (Zu weit.) Er spürt keinen Wind. Blinzelt.  
Er treibt auf dem Wasser. Empfindet nichts.  
Versinkt in ruhiger Flut. Empfindet nichts.  
Ertrinkt.

Blinzelt.  
Er ist wieder in dem Krankenhauszimmer. Liegt in einem Krankenhausbett in Krankenhauskleidung.  
Er ist allein. Er dreht den Kopf und sieht auf die Uhr. Empfindet nichts.

》But I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon  
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah

Will versucht, sich daran zu erinnern, wann die Welt angefangen hat, nur noch Dunkelheit für ihn zu sein.  
Ob es mit dem Minnesota Shrike angefangen hat, mit Garrett Jacob Hobbs, mit Abigail? Oder ob es schon immer so war und er es nur ignoriert hat.  
Er ist wieder Zuhause. Die Toten verfolgen ihn. Wie viele Menschen schon sterben mussten, seit er wiedet aktiv für das FBI arbeitet. Er versinkt in der Dunkelheit.  
Er sitzt auf seiner Veranda, Whiskey zu seiner linken, die Hunde zu seiner rechten. Er sieht hinauf in den Himmel. Der Mond ist schwarz.  
Er erinnert sich. Ein einziger Erinnerungsfetzen blitzt auf in der Dunkelheit der verlorenen Zeit.  
Schnee. Der Mond. Abel Gideon. Garrett Jacob Hobbs. Ein Schuss. Dunkelheit.

"Menschen sterben. Du kannst nichts dagegen tun."  
Seine eigene Stimme, sein Gesicht im Spiegel, Schlaflosigkeit wirft Schatten auf sein Gesicht.  
Will blinzelt. Hinter ihm im Schatten - sein Badezimmer ist ein lichter Raum, morgens ist hier normalerweise kein Platz für Schatten - steht Garrett Jacob Hobbs und sagt jene Worte, mit derselben Grabesstimme mit der er ihn damals in Minnesota gefragt hat, ob er sehe. Eine Frage, von der er bis heute nicht weiß, ob er sie sich nicht nur eingebildet hat.

Er blinzelt. Garrett Jacob Hobbs ist jetzt Abel Gideon, die Worte echoen von Lippen wie aus einem entfernten Traum. Eine Erinnerung will an die Oberfläche.  
Will blinzelt. Abel Gideon ist jetzt Dr. Hannibal Lecter. Der Psychiater ist ihm so nah, dass er sein Teures Aftershave riechen kann. Die Wärme seiner Körpers kann er nicht spüren.  
"Menschen sterben. Sie können nichts dagegen tun. Sie können nur die Lebenden retten."


End file.
